


Forced Marriage

by Potato_Flying



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: F/M, Sweet, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_Flying/pseuds/Potato_Flying
Summary: Decided by the devil, united by God, between heaven and hell. The band was in financial trouble, no longer so successful, Papa Gates had his various contacts and could rebuild the band however, Brian did not want his dream and his friends to end like that, but his father went bankrupt and what failed The inheritance was just a little box with the biggest suspense in the town of Huntington Beach, almost unheard of, a fairy tale in reverse, so they made a deal, almost like a contract, that involved someone else's feelings, where for a amazing miracle came a little feeling that caused a great hell and at the same time a great happiness ... how to explain it in better words? A marriage where forced union turned into a perfect alliance of love. Papa wanted money, and Brian his fame back, how far did they get to get each other what they wanted most?





	Forced Marriage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Well Obviously Not (zoinksm8)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoinksm8/gifts).
  * A translation of [Casamento Forçado](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/523103) by Batata_Voadora. 

> Hi guys, I'm new here on the site I'm Brazilian, I'm here expanding horizons with my fanfics, because the sites of Brazil are very stopped I'm looking for readers who value my art, I hope you enjoy and a lot of good reading.

Pov's Nicole

"A forced marriage"

That's what hasn't been on my mind since my parents invented this madness.

We were one of HB's most successful families, we still lived as in those times of the strongest prevail, and so do the customs. For a slight oversight my father lost everything, nothing left but our house and belongings, had really lost. everything, yes for a family of the richest we had gone broke. But I am indifferent to all this, I do not care about money or much less luxury, for me life does not revolve around material goods, there are more important things than that, Even for an eighteen year old girl.

For days I was amused and laughed to see my old men used to wealth having to cut back on spending, I know, I shouldn't laugh at the disgrace of my own family, but they deserved it so much, were very arrogant and ignorant of the others less devoid of I confess that sometimes I have wished them, who were poor, to work hard to learn to value what they have and not to humiliate those who get up early every day for a never-ending battle for their livelihoods. their children, mom and dad didn't understand what it was, just knew that the more they had "needed" so I guess as the old saying goes: punishment comes at a gallop.

Already I, I was not sure what was my problem, I do not know if this could be called a problem, was completely different from them, even having everything since I was born, saying so born in a golden cradle, during my growth I created a different look of the life they were trying to force me to have, and don't ask me how I've always been locked in this house, I think maybe that's exactly what made me have a different view, the desire to know the outside world, to be myself . I knew there was a thrilling life behind all the money, behind all this easy life, and that's what I wanted to know. But unlike me, my parents couldn't take a step outside without having thousands of dollars. In my pocket, or several credit cards with outrageously high limits, as Dad said, he lost everything because of his greed for having more and more, I had fun with it until the problem fell to me.

Desperate for a solution to these major problems they began to get nervous and agitated looking for another way to get rich at all costs, as my parents were like the old ones had an idea that totally interfered with my life, came up with the crazy idea that I would have from marrying someone rich to save our family from the shame they said was poverty, I was reluctant to give no more, but couldn't help it. Even though they didn't deserve it, I ended up pitying them, after all, my parents were good or bad, and they were old, no longer able to learn to live alone with their own legs, it would be painful and extremely difficult for them to start from scratch. And with that ignorance of them and a prancing nose would eventually starve to ignorance. And I with my old soft heart ended up giving my happiness for theirs.

I thought long and hard before I gave them what I wanted, though my mother will always take good care of me and I didn't want to see her in depression for losing the one life she learned to live so I ended up giving in to this madness but I didn't know that That could be worse than I thought. By the way, just marrying someone without knowing what being is without even having a feeling was horrible, but I didn't know that when I met the person will be more horrible than what it should be…

I looked in the mirror and gave a short humorless smile fixing my bangs, took a deep breath and headed for the door being surprised by Mom who came in with an unhappy expression.

“Nicole what you think you're doing dressed like this girl?” Scolding me pointing to my jeans and sweatshirt, I rolled my eyes. Mom always so teasing, did not realize that she was no longer a child.

“Mom, I'm not going to wear that!” I grumbled, pointing to the bed where I'd deposited a dark blue dress with sparkling rhinestones.

_Of course, "That" is the latest fashion in Paris and is also your fiancé's favorite color! She replied proudly.

"Mother wakes up, we're not in the eighteenth century anymore! I don't have to wear dresses and all that stuff!"

_I already said not to complain! "Mom went to the dress and caught it coming to me" ._ Take those rags, I'll help you! "Completed authoritative." - Listen Nicole this is to ensure your future my daughter, try understand.

"Your future is not your mother, you know very well that I don't care about money!" I said honestly taking my clothes and getting in lingerie.

I stared for a moment in the mirror and saw me with a fallen countenance, my lean but curved body, my blue eyes that looked deep from so much eyeliner he carried, my straight hair dripping deep red that fell halfway down his short fringe covering my forehead already reaching my eyes. I bit my bottom lip, sighing heavily still to make it all a dream.

My parents were all wrong and yet I was sacrificing myself for them, I seemed to be calm to anyone who was forcibly marrying, but make no mistake about my appearance because inside I was torn apart, I felt an enormous agony and a little anxiety to be able to know the saying whose with a point of fear of being a disgusting fat old man who scratching the sack just seeing a woman around, that gave me the creeps, were infinite the chances of being a person more than scrotum, I felt a little anger mixed with sadness, I wish I could run away. But where to? If I had no friends and knew nothing out there very well, and now with no money in my pocket, I wouldn't go far, so the way was to stay and see what that was going to be.

_Daughter you will join the best family in the city! He said putting on me a very tight purple corset, as if I were fat._ And if you care ... -He continued already looking at me with an unobtrusive look with a little malice mixed. _ He is famous, very famous, has a band…

I frowned looking a little suspicious, but nothing crossed my mind, I shook it turning around and staring at her seriously.

"Mother, but I don't even know the man, I don't know if he's tall, short, thin, fat, young or old, I don't know, mainly, I don't love him! I defended myself tearfully for being one of those disgusting friends of Daddy. Which had a chance percentage.

A shiver ran down my spine causing a lump to build in my throat, making my hands cold and sweaty.

_ My love be calm, love is not the case, love does not exist, love is for the lower league, love does not support a home! Mom helped me put the dress while speaking proudly in the voice.

"But you support a relationship!" I muttered looking at myself in the mirror, I didn't recognize myself.

I was elegant, that was not my style, I looked myself up and biting the tip of my lip, it seemed a bad joke in bad taste, this should have an end, but could not.

_ This is not a relationship Nicole, is a business now hold this hair, women like us do not cover the face. She ordered harshly, I nodded quickly giving in as I prepared a messy bun adding extra charm to my messy bangs.

I looked at myself in the mirror now ready, again I did not recognize myself, I am not like this, I do not like this luxury and all this flattery, I like the simple, the basic, I like to be myself, the good old nicole who wears the who likes and feels good and comfortable, really in that moment that had hit my conscience that this was crazy, too crazy for one person. And for a moment stop to think to myself, what goes through the mind of this other person for wanting to marry without knowing the person who will exchange vows at the altar? Who in their right mind would want that? Surely or this person already knows me and is getting married for the sake of something, knowing that at least I'm not that ugly, at least I think, or I can not say why? As a man would subject himself to this without knowing his partner, something made no sense in this part of the story and for a moment I wondered the answer to that question, but I ended up despairing about everything.

"I am not a negotiable object, and more forced marriages never work! I shouted crying already turning to her.

I didn't want that for myself, they didn't think about my feelings, how can I live the rest of my life next to one of a stranger? They were not even there with me, much less not grateful that I accepted to see them. them happy.

"Quiet, finish getting ready your fiance is already downstairs, and cares so much for looks, don't worry, he's a handsome kind guy, he's thirty-two!" He explained and turned his back on me.

What do you mean I'm marrying a guy fourteen years older than me? I know that if I accept, I will be self-crucifying and not dishonoring my family. At that moment several faces crossed my mind trying to imagine what this man would look like. I took a deep breath, drying my face, now I had no turning back.

I straightened my bangs sideways, passed a strong pencil to highlight my blue eyes and a reddish gloss, put on that damn heel, and headed for the hallway. I went downstairs carefully with everyone staring at me. I raised my eyes and my parents looked at me proud, I kept a fake smile on my face, For I knew that later I would be punished for not treating them well, I looked next to Daddy where I saw a gentleman, Caramel hair, light eyes, not too tall with a gentle smile on his lips, for a tremendous moment fearing to be him. We stared at each other for a while until Dad broke the silence clearing his throat then uttering.

I walked down the stairs quickly, hurrying to stop between them who looked at me apprehensive and curious, and set your eyes on me which made me blush.

_Mr. Haner, this is Nicole, my daughter, the suitor of your son! ”Dad introduced me to the man who was seriously analyzing me as if he were choosing a purchase.

Even with that mixed bad feeling I could breathe a sigh of relief when I heard that this old stranger was just the father of the other.

“Nice to meet you, honey!” He came to me and kissed my hand, which made me frown with a mocking look. I hate this formal people who think they still live in the past.

But of course I couldn't say that, I smirked.

"The pleasure is all mine!" I answered politely.

_ From what I am told your daughter has several qualities, among them the beauty.Brian will appreciate her! Mr. Haner stared at my parents.

So the human being hitherto unknown to me was called Brian? Each time I found out something more about this damn more anxious marriage I would see him soon.

"And speaking of your beautiful son, where is he meeting Mr. Haner?" Mom questioned excitedly looking around for the man and no one showed up there.

The man grinned sideways at the door and then back at us.

_ It's probably smoking outside! Replied the man sitting down. _ I'm going after him! He gave way to get up, but Dad prevented him.

How great to be a smoker, it just got worse.

_ Don't imagine, stay let's talk about the contract, let Nicole go after him, she is crazy to meet him, is not my love? Dad looked at me apprehensive and I nodded without humor.

I clenched my fists, turning my back on them, going out looking for the one I didn't even know the color of my eye, swallowing hard holding back tears in the front yard, biting my lower lip, fearing what I would find there. a lot had already crossed my mind, including throwing me from my bedroom window. I stopped there, scanning the place with my eyes looking for one of those daddy's children children of my father's friends, those starches who only knows how to talk about games and how beautiful they are.

My stomach was already spinning from thinking that, but what I found was something very, very different from everything I thought, that my eyes could hardly believe it.

“My God, a princess has been lost from a fairy tale, I don't believe!” Said that thin voice from behind me with a laugh.

I clenched my fists a little scared, who dares call me princess, made a face of hate that as soon as I turned disappeared to a surprise and charm. What I saw there was totally different from what I was imagining, I think he must be a millionaire for my parents to accept him like that.

Ripped jeans, threadbare sneakers, V-neck tank top, gold watch, bullet-shaped chains around my neck, ruffled hair in a shaved mohawk at the sides, and a shaven beard, my heart jumped. Thin pink lips, very white skin black eyes contoured and his body covered with tattoos. He grinned, watching me from head to toe as if mocking me, though with that hideous dress even I would laugh. I approached seriously.

I don't really know how to express what I'm feeling right now, I wasn't sure if this was the one who would marry me or if he was just a madman who broke into my house to steal, why was this his image of a marginal but very beautiful I felt my cheeks burn and tried to disguise my face from delighted to angry.

"Who are you? The delivery men can't come to this area! I said angry he can't be the" high society guy ".

"I'm sorry Ladie, I did not introduce myself!" He said feeling offended ironically stopping in front of me. "Pleasure Brian Ewin Haner Jr. The idiot who is going to marry the spoiled brat who lives there!" He said laughing, pointing to my house.

To be more shameless and mocking, I don't think so, it was the one who would marry me, I swallowed hard feeling my head spin. anybody, even if this one I'm getting married to. ”I lifted my hand and stopped it in his face in a popped slap, which made him surprise. I clenched my fists at him, looking at him in confusion.

I braced myself to rage all my fury.

_ I live there, do not talk about me like that, I do not believe you are the "wonderful perfect boyfriend" that my mother said! I shouted shrill he laughed.

Yes he laughed, laughed so loud that I was scared, then stopped and looked at me with some malice which made me step back, he looked a bit sadistic, honestly that was not a good way to meet each other and great, he had already given me a very bad first impression, what was beautiful was strange, crazy, totally out of the standard I wanted for myself, at that moment I didn't even think about my parents anymore, I thought about giving up on this nonsense, I wouldn't marry no way with this wild one.

_ Girl is crazy? I'm going to marry you forced also think that I ... "He pointed to himself". "Would I marry someone like you?" His expression had now changed from mockery to annoyed.

"What do you mean someone like me? I pushed him hard, so abused."

Brian staggered backwards still looking me deep in the eyes as soon as he balanced he came in steady steps until I stopped in front of me that I could already feel his hot breath hitting my mouth, gasped startled with my eyes bulging out staring at him with his half-open mouth was staring at me firmly with cold eyes, he held me by the wrist strongly giving me a jolt which made me look at his hand quickly giving some impulses for him to let go which was no good.

_ Some sucker who marries for money, girl knew that not everything is money in life? He pointed the finger in my face._ Spoiled ... all patricinha.-He releases pointing his hand to me. _That has no life of its own, I seem to be facing the Polly doll, this is not for me._ Said pulling back a little while turning my back as I looked all around, I felt a twinge appear in my chest.

I felt as humiliated as possible, what he definitely describes was not me, this man was ridiculous and thought himself too much for my taste

“I don't want your money you bastard!” I shouted, looking back, but then turned to me, walking slowly toward me, my legs locking.

_ Wow Barbie knows a bad word! Spoke mockingly, I prepared to give him another slap, But he walked away._ I do not care what you think of me, much less need to like me girl, alias do not even try, you will not Be happy with me! ”She completed the cold staring at me deeply like this coming into the house.

Brian looks at me for the last time seriously, smiles a little smile in his pocket where he takes out a cigarette and a lighter lightning it quickly then taking a deep drag, then felt all the smoke taking over my face being purposely blown, coughed some Sometimes seeing him turn his back on me and head for home without even looking back.

I wanted to cry, I knew it wouldn't work, this guy is an idiot and I'll suffer more than anything in this life, I was sacrificing myself for my parents who don't care about me, was it worth the risk? don't go through it. But I had no options.

To be continued...


End file.
